


The Gorgeous Sword - Tony & Peter

by OnlyForward



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: #anotherapology #itslateandimbored, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: I put Tony and Peter’s names amongst random nouns in a random plot generator to create a monstrosity"Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a cold, happy, straight whiskey drinker with brown eyes and brunette hair. His friends saw him as a real, rotten red bull can. Once, he had even rescued an alert Tony’s will to live from a burning building."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Gorgeous Sword - Tony & Peter

Tony Stark looked at the Gorgeous sword in his hands and felt sad.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his painful surroundings. He had always hated desolate Battlefield with its diced, deafening dead bodies. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Peter Parker. Peter was a clumsy a baby with short eyes and beautiful hair.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a cold, happy, straight whiskey drinker with brown eyes and brunette hair. His friends saw him as a real, rotten red bull can. Once, he had even rescued an alert Tony’s will to live from a burning building.

But not even a cold person who had once rescued an alert Tony’s will to live from a burning building, was prepared for what Peter had in store today.

The rain hammered like fighting badgers, making Tony anxious.

As Tony stepped outside and Peter came closer, he could see the gorgeous smile on his face.

"I am here because I want a hug," Peter bellowed, in a patient tone. He slammed his fist against Tony's chest, with the force of 4507 maggots. "I frigging love you, Tony Stark."

Tony looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the Gorgeous sword. "Peter, I missed you," he replied.

They looked at each other with depressed feelings, like two mute, manky monkeys hiding at a very forgetful wedding, which had Led Zeppelin music playing in the background and two remarkable uncles being a baby to the beat.

Tony regarded Peter's short eyes and beautiful hair. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Peter.

"Please?" begged Tony with puppy dog eyes.

Peter looked unstable, his body blushing like a panicky, pongy petunia.

Then Peter came inside for a nice drink of straight whiskey.


End file.
